Liquid cooling heat exchangers for cooling electronic components are in use to cool high power electronic chips. Greater heat transfer and maximum power density can be provided by using finned heat exchange surfaces.
The present invention is directed to an improved high performance heat exchanger for cooling electronic components, such as chips, by providing a double fluid pass against the fins along their length. The present heat exchanger balances thermal resistance, spatial temperature variations, pressure drops, and space requirements. The present invention is particularly useful for an electronic component having even power distribution over its surface as the present heat exchanger will provide a more even temperature distribution from its base.
The present invention is directed to a center fed fluid heat exchanger for cooling an electronic component and includes a housing having a base for receiving heat from an electronic component. A plurality of spaced fins, preferably parallel to each other, each having a top, bottom, and two ends are provided with the bottoms connected to the base in which the fins are perpendicular to the base. A first fluid connection, such as a fluid inlet tube communicates with the housing opposite the base and has a longitudinal axis perpendicular to the base. The axis is directed towards the fins between the ends of the fins for transmitting a cooling fluid between the inlet tube and the fins, the base and the ends of the fins. A second fluid connection, such as a fluid outlet tube is in communication with the ends of the fins. The tops of the fins include a recess in communication with the inlet tube for supplying fluid to all of the fins. A plate is provided between the top and bottom of the fins extending generally parallel to the base and extending toward but spaced from the ends of the fins for directing the cooling fluid in a double pass relationship along the length of the fins.
Still a further object of the present invention is wherein the plate is positioned midway between the top and bottom of the fins for minimizing pressure drop.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is wherein the ends of the fins extend to the inside of the housing for maximum heat transfer.
Another object is wherein the inlet and outlet are concentric tubes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of structural interconnections between the fins and the plate for ease of assembly and structurally connecting the parts of the heat exchanger.
Other and further objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, given for the purpose of disclosure, and taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.